Arisato Minako
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Igor bilang, kehidupan Minato akan berubah mulai besok. Dan kenyataannya memang demikian — ia berubah menjadi wanita! Tentu saja yang lain tidak akan tinggal diam.


**Disclaimer: Kalo Persona Series punya gw, Minato udah gw kecengin -ditendang-**

**A/N: One-shot aneh yang muncul tiba2 dalem kepala gw. Yah, semoga saja ini bisa membuat anda semua sakit perut. -disepak-**

Arisato Minato sedang siap2 buat tidur, karna cape abis mikir di sekolah n muter2 di Tartarus. Saking capeknya, dia cuma ngelepas jasnya ajah dan langsung rebah. Dia berencana tidur seharian penuh berhubung besok libur, dan TERNYATA dia dipanggil ke Pelpet... eh maksud saiah Velvet Room.

"Selamat datang, anakku," kata Igor (sok)sopan.

"Eh... bwt apa gw dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Minato dengan muka kusut karna tidurnya diganggu, walau ini dalem mimpi, sih...

"Yah, gw cuma mau ngasih tau aja kalo mulai besok, kehidupan loe tuh bakalan berubah," kata Igor dengan cara bicara yang rada-rada ke-'Junpei-Junpei'-an.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" pertanyaan Minato ngga terjawab karna si Igor udah kelanjur ngusir dia dari situ.

----------------------------------------------

Paginya... Minato bangun dengan agak bingung. Dia ngerasa ada yang berubah. Rambutnya jadi panjang. Dan dia jadi punya 'benda' yang sama dengan Yukari, Mitsuru, de-el-el, de-es-beh.

_Gila! Ini maksud Igor kemaren?! _Dia panik beneran sekarang. Bajunya ngga berubah, tetep seragam Gekkoukan tanpa jas yang dicopotnya kemaren. Tapi badannya... sekarang dia ASLI jadi cewe. Minato panik sendiri. Tiba-tiba, seseorang ngetok pintu kamarnya.

"Arisato, ini aku, Mitsuru. Bisa aku masuk?" terdengar suara Mitsuru dari luar. Minato jadi makin panik.

"Wah, Senpai, tunggu! Jangan masuk!!" Minato berusaha mencegah, tapi apa boleh dikata, karna dia udah jadi cewe ASLI -digebuk- jadi yah, suaranya berubah lah.

"Umm, Arisato? Ada apa? Sepertinya suaramu berubah... aku masuk, ya," Mitsuru menjawab.

"Tung—" TERLAMBAT. Mitsuru udah terlanjur masuk. Dan yang di depannya saat ini adalah Minato versi cewe. Mitsuru melongo. Matanya nyaris loncat keluar.

"A-A-A-Arisato...." Mitsuru mendekat dan melihatnya lebih detail lagi, dari kepala ampe kaki. "A-a-a-apa yang terjadi denganmu?!!"

"Ng, anu... aku sendiri juga ngga tau, pas bangun udah jadi kaya gini..." sahut Minato linglung. _Igor ngerencanain apa, sih?! _Batinnya sebel buangets. -ditebas- Mitsuru menatapnya.

"...ehm, tapi kamu kayak gini cantik juga, ya..." Mitsuru ngomen secara mendadak.

"Jangan ngasih komen, bantuin gw napa, sih?!" katanya, dengan suara yang... ehm, feminim. -dilindes-

"Bantuin gimana? Pokoknya sekarang kita minta pendapat yang laen, tapi sebelumnya..." Mitsuru senyum licik. Minato jadi ngerasa nggak enak. "Kamu musti didandani dulu!!"

"Tidaaakk!!!" Minato nggak bisa ngelawan pas Mitsuru narik dia ke kamarnya. Hohoho... semoga kau menjadi gadis yang cantik, ya Minato... -disamber Thunder Reign-

----------------------------------------------

Di bawah, para anggota SEES lagi pada bersantai. Tau-tau Mitsuru muncul dari atas tangga sambil narik-narik tangan seseorang.

"Ayolah, kita liat pendapat mereka..." Mitsuru ngerayu Minato biar mau turun. Jelas aja Minato nolak.

"Nggak! Mana bisa gw nemuin mereka dengan dandanan kayak gini?!" Minato ngeronta-ronta. Yang laen pada sweatdrop ngeliat adegan tersebut.

"Umm, Mitsuru, kamu ngomong sama siapa...?" tanya Akihiko bingung. Koro langsung aja ndeketin mereka, dan pas liat Mitsuru narik tangan siapa, Koro nyaris teriak _"Haa??!!! Sumpe, looo??!!" _ekstra keras.

"Oi, Mitsuru, bawa aja orang itu langsung turun kenapa, sih?" Shinjiro ngomong dengan muka AGAK sangar.

"Maunya, sih... tapi keras kepala banget yah nih orang," kata Mitsuru. Minato sweatdrop denger kata-katanya yang... rada-rada nggak wajar itu.

"Senpai, aku sudah bilang nggak mau sampe kapan maksa?!" Minato tambah ngamuk. Mitsuru malah ketawa ala iblis.

"Hohoho... masa aku mau nyembunyiin leader SEES yang terhormat ini, sih? Nggak mungkin, kan?" Mitsuru nyengir, bikin semua yang ada di situ pada merinding.

"Ha? Leader? Maksudnya Minato-kun? Tapi kan, suaranya suara cewek..." Fuuka tambah heran. Mitsuru akhirnya ngedorong si Minato ke bawah biar dia turun. Alhasil, Minato turun dengan cara yang nggak enak, yaitu jatuh dengan anggunnya. -ditabok-

"Senpaaai!! Sejak kapan sifatmu jadi kayak gini?!" Minato emosi sementara yang laennya... pada melongo ria tanpa kecuali. Ya, itu Minato, tapi rambutnya panjang, punya 'benda' yang sama dengan para cewe lainnya, suaranya manis buangets (lebay), dan... pake seragam Gekkoukan buat cewe, kaya yang lagi dipake si Aigis itu lhoo... Tapi headsetnya masih setia di lehernya.

"Minato-san..." Ken takjub dengan apa yang lagi diliatnya sekarang. Koro lompat-lompat ngga jelas, para cowo pada nge-blush dan para cewe... hampir kena stroke.

"MINATOOONG!!! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMUUU??!!!!" teriak Junpei histeris nan lebay, langsung berlari dengan tangan terbuka, maksudnya niat meluk Minato. Tapi Minato ngindar dengan sigap. Junpei noleh ke Minato. "GIMANA BISA KAMU JADI CEWE CANTIK KAYA GINIII?!!"

"Junpei!!! Ngga usah teriak napa, sih?!!" Minato, sabar uy jangan naik darah. Jadi, dimulailah penjelasan ngga jelas itu.

----------------------------------------------

"Jadi... pas bangun tadi pagi, kamu udah kayak gini?" Yukari akhirnya buka mulut. Minato cuma bisa ngangguk ajah. Aigis, malah dapet pikiran iseng.

"Karena Minato-san berubah menjadi wanita, sebaiknya namanya diganti saja..." katanya dengan nada robotnya yang khas itu. Junpei ngeloncat.

"Nah bener juga!! Ayo kita mulai 'Ritual Penggantian Nama' ini!!" Junpei joget2 saking senengnya. Modenya berubah dari 'Stupid Mode' jadi 'Orgil Mode'. Minato sih nggak setuju.

"Kenapa musti ganti? Apa salahnya kalo dibiarin aja kayak gini?" tanya Minato dengan... imutnya... hwahahaha para cowok nge-blush lagi, deh. -dibakar-

"Yaa... nggak mungkin kan kalo kami manggil kamu kayak biasa sementara kamu sekarang cewe? Bisa-bisa satu sekolah kena serangan jantung," kata Akihiko serius. Fuuka langsung nyaranin nama.

"Gimana kalo 'Yukiko' aja?" tanyanya sekonyong-konyong. Yukari nggeleng.

"Nggak, ah! Nama itu jelek!" katanya. Di tempat lain, Yukiko langsung bermuka jelek.

"Kenapa, Yukiko?" tanya Chie.

"Ngga, rasanya ada yang bilang kalo nama 'Yukiko' itu jelek, deh...." katanya gerem. Chie cuma bisa sweatdrop ajah. Okeh, balik ke Ritual Penggantian Nama.

"Yah, biar ngga ribet-ribet amat, kenapa nama 'Minato' nggak diganti jadi 'Minako' aja?" usulan Shinjiro langsung diterima.

"Setuju! Kalo gitu, mulai sekarang namamu Arisato Minako, ya!" Mitsuru nepok pundak Minato... eh salah maksud saya Minako.

"Terus, gimana cara gw ke sekolah?" tanya Minako a.k.a Minato.

"Gampang, bilang aja Minato lagi pergi, trus saudara kembarnya yang gantiin," kata Junpei santai. Minato hampir ngelempar sepatunya ke muka Junpei kalo nggak buru-buru ditahan ama Fuuka.

"Ya, tidak ada cara lain," kata Aigis nyambung. Minato ngga bisa ngomong lagi.

"Oke, kalo gitu mulai besok lu sekolah atas nama Arisato Minako yang merupakan adik kembarnya Minato, yah!" kata Mitsuru semangat. Yang lain pada sweatdrop ngeliat Mitsuru yang kayaknya udah ketuleran virus gilanya si Junpei.

----------------------------------------------

"Ya, jadi gitulah untuk sementara kehadiran Minato-kun bakalan digantin ama adeknya," kata Toriumi-sensei. Junpei ama Yukari cekikikan di bangku mereka. Aigis mah diem aja. "Ngg, masuklah."

Dan masuklah si Minako a.k.a Minato ini ke dalem kelas. Para cowo langsung pada nge-blush semua kecuali Junpei yang bersiul-siul kaya ngga tau apa-apa. Setelah ini itu perkenalan akhirnya si Minako a.k.a Minato duduk di sebelah Aigis (kanan atau kiri gw lupa pokoknya di sebelah). Dan pelajarannya pun dilanjutin.

Pas lunchtime, si Minako a.k.a Minato langsung dikerubungin cowo-cowo. Minato... eh salah Minako mah cuek ajah karna dia kan SEBELUMNYA cowo juga.

"Kenalan, dong... kamu persis banget sama Minato, ya? mulai dari gaya ampe ke headset-nya pun sama persis," kata Kenji. Minako (atau disebutnya Minato aja mungkin) lupa, kalo Kenji yang sering banget hang out bareng dia hapal gimana gaya-gayanya ampe merek headset-nya pun dia tau.

"Iya juga, ya..." sambung si Kazushi sambil meratiin ntuh Minato versi cewe. –dilempar semangka- Minato langsung dapet ilham buat kabur.

"Um, maaf permisi aku mau keluar..." dan begitu ada celah langsung deh dia melesat begitu saja. _Fuh, selamat juga gw akhirnya, _batinnya lega. Selamat? Nggak juga, sih...

"Oi, Minat— eh maksud gw Minako! Napa bengong sendirian?" Akihiko yang nggak tau sejak kapan ada di situ nanya. _Kesempatan bwt gue PDKT, _pikirnya jahil.

"Nggak, nggak pa-pa..." jawabnya seadanya. _Kenapa Senpai jadi ikut-ikutan gini? _Pikirnya kesel. Jadi dia langsung kabur aja, menuju rooftop.

----------------------------------------------

Di rooftop, Minato yang ngerasa dirinya bakal aman ternyata malah ketemu sama si Hidetoshi. Hidetoshi, bukannya kaget malah ngegodain.

"Cewek, jalan bareng yuk," katanya dengan senyum mesumnya. _Gile! Sejak kapan si Hidetoshi ini jadi hobi ngegodain orang?! _Batin Minato bingung. Sebelum Hidetoshi ngerayu lagi, Minato........ maksud saya Minako langsung kabur (lagi).

Capek lari-lari, akhirnya Minat... eh Minako balik lagi ke kelas. Di kelas, yang PALING nggak ia inginkan malah terjadi beneran.

"MINAKOOOOO~~!!! ABIS NGAPAIN AJAHH??" Junpei langsung ngelompat dan.... CUP! Mencium kening Minako.

----------------------------------------------

"GAH!!" Minato meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, kaget. "Mimpi........?" gumamnya. "JADI ITU TADI CUMA MIMPI, YA??!! HOREE!!" Minato ngelempar bantalnya ke langit-langit kamar sementara Ken yang kebetulan lewat hanya mendapat dua buah sweatdrop di kepalanya.

**Ha, selesai. Maaf kalo ngga lucu. Ngga review juga ngga pa-pa, ngga maksa... *hampir nangis***


End file.
